1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to a connector, and more particularly, to a hose connector assembly which is particularly well suited for repairing flexible hoses, such as hydraulic hoses or tubing. While not particularly limited thereto, the hose connector assembly is particularly well suited to the repair of flexible hoses of the type used with hydraulic cylinders, and more particularly, hydraulic cylinders typically utilized in association with convertible tops in automobiles. The disclosure is not limited to solely such a use.
2. Background Art
Hydraulic hoses are the means by which to convey hydraulic fluid in systems where a pump delivers pressurized fluid through a hose to a hydraulic actuator or cylinder. Such hydraulic actuators or cylinders are known in the art as a means for delivering linear or angular force to an object. The uses of such hydraulic actuators or cylinders is well known in the art of industrial robotics, construction equipment and automobiles.
For example, in the automotive arena, hydraulic systems are utilized to open and close convertible tops, trunks, hatches, hoods and doors, as well as with self-leveling suspension. Focusing on the automotive application for purposes of example solely, and not for purposes of limitation, hydraulic hoses in automotive applications are generally permanently attached to actuators. As such, the hoses are not readily removable and reattachable to the respective actuators or cylinders. In fact, the hoses and the actuator are coupled to the pump only and removable as a unit, typically. While the actuator may be located in any location within the vehicle, the hydraulic pump (with fluid reservoir) is generally located in the trunk. Among other examples of such configurations, the following vehicles utilize such a configuration: 2004 Mercedes-Benz model SL500, 1999 Mercedes-Benz model SLK 230, 2001 BMW model 325i and 2002 Ferrari model 360 Spyder. There are certainly others that are known to those of skill in the art.
In each of the foregoing, the cylinder/actuator with the permanently attached hoses can be very difficult to replace. For example, the actuator that is found at the front of a convertible top above the frame of a windshield includes hydraulic hoses that extend back into the trunk following a generally extremely convoluted path. The removal of the hoses may require the disassembly of interior panels and cutting away dozens of plastic straps from their hose attachment points. Such a removal and replacement may take on the order of ten or more man-hours.
In other instances, the actuator may be fully operational, but one of the hydraulic hoses has become compromised and has a leak therealong. Again, as the actuator and the hoses are offered as a single unit, a full replacement is required, even for a small isolated damaged portion of the hydraulic hose.
As a result, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide for a hose connector assembly which can couple two ends of a hydraulic hose into operable fluid tight communication with each other.
It is another object to provide a method of repairing hoses, and, among other hoses, hoses that are generally coupled to hydraulic actuators or cylinders.
These and other objects of the present disclosure will be set forth in the specification hereinbelow.